1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a driving method thereof. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an OLED display having improved display and visibility across varying ambient light conditions and driving methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat display technologies, i.e., plasma display panels (PDPs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and OLED displays, have been developed, which may have advantages over cathode ray tubes (CRT), e.g., reduced weight and volume. However, OLED displays may provide better luminance feature and color purity, as OLED displays use an organic compound as an emitting material. Further, OLED displays may be thin and light, and may be driven with low power and, thus, applicable to portable display devices.
However, because portable display devices may be exposed to varying environments and light conditions, e.g., exposed to outdoor visible light, display quality and viewability or visibility of an image displayed on the portable display device may be reduced. In other words, the brightness of an image displayed on the portable display device may be reduced (or faded out) under light, e.g., solar light, in which surrounding or ambient light illumination intensity may be brighter than the brightness of the image displayed.
Therefore, there is a need for the development of a portable display device, e.g., an OLED display, having improved display and viewability across varying ambient light conditions and methods of driving such devices.